


Football hotties

by sunshineandcupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Ramos, Barebacking, M/M, Mentions of Ronaldo, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandcupcakes/pseuds/sunshineandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood there for a few seconds, leaning against the closed door and glanced at his 20 year old boyfriend act like he imagined their fans were like after a concert. The boy was still in his training outfit, as was he, and it was really cute (well that word probably didn't cover all of it but..) and all but one more word about how fit Ronaldo was and he'd jump out of a window... or find other measures.<br/>"... And Ramos is so tall!! He's even taller than you Li. Just imagine if he'd lift me up I'd be double as high as I'd usually be-", ok that would do as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football hotties

**Author's Note:**

> So this is made for my lovely babe Vani, cause I had writers lock on my other projects and she gave me this promt to get my mind of things. It's based on the pics we got from the boys training with Real Madrid. As you can tell by my rec list I'm not really a LiLo girl, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

Liam stood near the goal looking out onto the field his gaze catching on the round curve of his boyfriend's ass. Fuck. They were training with Real Madrid, one of the best clubs on this planet, he should be concentrating!! But it was just so hard with the image of his sweaty boyfriend stretching his tendons to his maximum constantly before his eyes and the sound of his loud laugh in his ear. He had no idea how that boy could still do this to him after dating for more than a year, but the image of his petit frame next to the tall one of Ronaldo, giggling embarrassedly at something the football star had said just went straight to his groin. How could that boy look so innocent and unsure next to his star crush and then transform into that sexgod when he turned around to transport the ball into the net in 2 seconds flat? It was physically impossible!!  
He watched him for the rest of the training party, which went expectedly bad for him and he caught quite a few pitying glances from the team. After the session was over and Lou, Niall and the others who had accompanied them had gotten all the autographs and pictures they were transported back to the hotel to shower and relax before their show tonight.  
When Liam finally closed the door to there shared hotel room, the Louis was still bouncing of the walls, completely oblivious to the frustration of the older one. He stood there for a few seconds, leaning against the closed door and glanced at his 20 year old boyfriend act like he imagined their fans were like after a concert. The boy was still in his training outfit, as was he, and it was really cute (well that word probably didn't cover all of it but..) and all but one more word about how fit Ronaldo was and he'd jump out of a window... or find other measures.  
"... And Ramos is so tall!! He's even taller than you Li. Just imagine if he'd lift me up I'd be double as high as I'd usually be-", ok that would do as well.  
The smaller boy gasped when he was suddenly pressed up against a wall, his air cut off by a rough kiss.  
Liam held the brunette up by his shoulders, lifting him off the ground and invading his mouth with his tongue. Liam had to bite back his smirk when the older boy moaned into the kiss. He roamed his hands over his body and gave his arse cheeks a healthy squeeze before he threw his partner over his shoulder.  
Louis gave a little squeak at the action, moving his legs wildly through the air. The taller one set him down roughly in the small bathroom of the hotel room and undressed him quickly. Louis was like putty in his hands and when he's undressed them both he manhandled his boyfriend into the shower. The water was cold when it first came out of the tube. A shock on their still heated skin.  
Liam knew how his lover loved it to be pushed around. He just stood there and waited for Liam to do something.  
"Come here baby. Let me take care of you", he smirked and the other boy stepped closer, looking at him through his fringe with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing to Liam when he was acting the way he was.  
Liam pressed Louis against the wall once more, shoving his thigh between his legs and grinding it slowly against his partners growing hard on. Louis licked his pink lips deliberately provoking Liam to surge into another passionate kiss. He didn't even with before he pressed his tongue into the smaller ones mouth. Their tongues met in a passionate tango, their oped lips moving sloppily against each other. Eventually he moved his hands to the now soaked hair of his partner and grabbed them to pull away from the kiss, only to attack his neck a second later. He moved his tongue up and down the stretch of his throat, soaking in the little noises that left his lovers mouth. He took a moment to appreciate the situation. Louis had thrown his head back against the tiles of the wall, grinding into his thigh.   
With a sudden movement he turned the boy underneath himself around so that his bum was on full display. He let his hands move over the tan planes of his back biting roughly into his shoulder. Louis moaned loudly and Liam had to suppress while he worked his tongue over the sore spot developing on his boyfriends skin. Slowly lowering himself to his knees he left bite marks all over Louis' back, reveling in the whimpers leaving his mouth.  
With a clack his knees hit the wet floor and he was faced with the glorious backside his boyfriend was sporting. He let his hands trail over Louis' thighs until one of them reached his ass cheeks. He lifted it slowly to let it clash a moment later, letting a smack echo through the bathroom. Louis whimpered.  
"Tell me what you want baby", he said lowly, before biting into the brightly red flesh before him.  
"W-want you. You in me.", Louis answered very eloquently. He smirked. "Yeah?", he drew out slowly. "Yeess", the other one hissed and pressed his ass out so that it was nearly pressing into his nose.  
"Such a little slut you are Lou", Liam teased, letting his hand crash down on Louis' arse once more. His other hand had a steady grip on the other ass cheek by now and he used his hands to pull them apart, bringing his lovers pretty pink hole into view. The boy was shaking in anticipation and Liam smirked when he leaned forward to lick a long stripe down the cleft and straight over his partners entrance. Louis writhed against the wall, trying to hold himself back from grinding into Liam's touch. He failed when the short haired lad started draw shapes over the sensitive spot with his warm tongue. As punishment Liam let his fingernails drag over the sensitive skin of his abused ass cheek. It only made Louis breath even harder.  
"Come on Liiii! Pleeeease", he whined. "Patience little slut" But the taller boy obliged and softly pressed his tongue into the soft heat. Louis moaned loudly, grinding back onto his love's face. Liam gave up the punishing, knowing Louis wouldn't last. Instead he moved his mouth to suck on one of the dimples at the bottom of his spine, letting his hand take over the job his tongue had previously done. After working one digit in and out a few times he added a second one. The other boy was a mess under his ministrations. Having three fingers in his boyfriend he curled finally curled them up to where he knew he wanted them most.   
After a few more minutes of scissoring and stretching he pulled out and got to his feet again.  
Louis whimpered at the loss of contact, but he was quickly silenced with a sharp tug on his hair. The water had turned hot, making their skin raw and red.  
"Hold tight babe. Don't move." Liam opened the shower to quickly rummage through his washbag and get out the lube. They had long since given up on condoms.  
When he turned back Louis was still standing with his hands holding him up against the shower wall and apparently trying to get some friction by rubbing against the tiles. "Such a good boy", Liam murmured and stood behind him, running his free hand down the side off his boyfriend. "Stop fucking praising me me and get in me!!", the boy finally spoke up and ground his ass down ok Liam's hard length. The younger one had to bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. "I very much enjoy you being so desperate for me babe", he said and lubed his hard on up with nimble fingers. "Wouldn't mind some begging to be honest..." "Liam I swear if you don't get in me right now-" he was cut up off when Liam pushed into him. "What then Louis? What if I didn't get in you right then?" Liam smirked, letting the little bottle of lube to the floor to twine his hands up with Louis' little ones and pressing them to the wall over Louis' head. "Uh-ugh" Louis moaned flattening out against the wall as Liam slammed into him again, a little deeper than before. The taller boy leaned forwards to suck at the point where Louis' jaw met his neck, his stubble rubbing against his nose. Louis let out another moan and ground his hips back on Liam's cock. The brunette got the hint and pulled out again. He settled for a rhythm sucking in time with his thrusts. Eventually he pulled away, sliding his tongue along Louis' wet skin to the back of his neck and and down to the tendons in his shoulders. His lover rolled his hips to match every thrust of Liam and the whimpers leaving his mouth couldn't be described as anything but obscene. The younger guy had to bite down on the others shoulder to keep himself from screaming out. He felt Louis trying to move against the wall looking for friction for his dick, so he moved his hand from the wall down to Louis' straining member. I didn't take long for Louis to fall apart beneath him with the stimulation on his penis and his ass.  
"Li.... Liam. I'm gonna come", he panted out. Liam straightened up to bring his mouth up to his ear. "Do it", he said, nibbling on his earlobe. "Come for me"  
He physically felt Louis falling over the edge. He went stiff for a moment before moaned out Liam's name and came all over the wall and Liam's hand. Liam nearly lost it when Louis' walls clenched tight around him and he thrust in a few more times before coming as well.  
Louis slumped against him and Liam gently pulled out.   
"This was nice", Louis said finally when Liam was washing him and himself off. "Yeah well you're just too delicious on the field darling", Liam chuckled and and pressed a sweet peck to Louis' forehead. When they got out of the shower he wrapped a fluffy white hotel towel around his lover and sat him down in front of the tv for a nap before they had to leave before the concert. "You ain't that bad either", Louis murmured and nuzzled into Liam's neck.


End file.
